


just a little, oh a little bit

by asheijis



Series: always forever [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, M/M, bones: oh my god oh fuck hes cute im already planning our future pet names to embroider on pillows, kong: holds a cat, rating for swearing, taking care of kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijis/pseuds/asheijis
Summary: bones and kong are tasked with watching the kittens ash has
Relationships: Bones & Kong (Banana Fish), Bones/Kong (Banana Fish), mentioned ash/eiji
Series: always forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	just a little, oh a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!!! im still moving so updates to the main fic r far and in between but !!! have this lil bit as an apology!!! in faem the events that lead up to this havent happened...... Yet :) consider it a teaser of sorts !! but i have an uncomfortable amount of knowledge of taking care of a newborn -not even w eyes open- kitten so i wanted to expand on it more than i have in the part ive written so far!! mayb ooc but is it ooc when theres only crumbs of characterization? title from hozier - someone new!!

“I can’t believe Ash put us on kitten watching duty.” Bones grumbled from where he was watching the sleeping kittens. They were barely a week old, hadn’t even opened their eyes yet. “I mean not to badmouth the kittens, but the cat formula makes me gag, I don’t know how they eat it!”

“I don’t think they can really smell yet, Bones.” Kong answered from the kitchen, where he was mixing more of their formula. Bones glanced up to watch him, noticing how careful his stirring was. Kong was always the more patient of the two, willing to work at something until it was done to his satisfaction while Bones would get disheartened at the prospect of not getting it right first go. It was one of many things that they both differed in, somehow making spaces for the other to exceed where they couldn’t. 

One of the cats squirmed around, starting to yell out for food. Bones clicked his tongue and went over, petting the forehead of the kitten. It quieted down a fair amount, not all the way. The baby wouldn’t be satisfied until it had one of its many meals of the day. Bones Just kept comforting them until Kong came over, holding a bottle full of the meaty smelling mixture. Bones just barely kept from gagging while Kong brought out an eyedropper, nodding for him to hold the kitten up. He did, making sure its body was secure and safe, tucked against his chest before he gave the go ahead to Kong. He was gentle, always. The kitten was excited for food, so feeding it was very easy. The other one was just starting to mew for food as well, so after the kitten decided it had had enough, came the second kitten. Bones held them in the same way, Kong’s practiced movements of filling the eyedropper and getting it into the kitten's mouth the only movement in the apartment. Once they were done as well, they set them back down in the warm cat bed Ash had bought for them. The two siblings quickly figured out where the other was, curling up with each other instinctually. 

“Has Ash figured out what he’s going to name them?” Bones picked up the bed as he tiptoed over to the couch, walking around a cat tree Ash had bought in a fervor at three A.M. before realizing they were kittens and wouldn’t be able to use it for months. Bones swore up and down that Ash was mother-henning, and Kong seemed to agree. It was nice to see, though. But that meant the living room was well equipped for two grown cats that were still just babies, and everyone had to navigate the room carefully. Kong followed behind, keeping the container with the excess formula handy just in case. 

“I think he might’ve wanted to name the ginger one Shortstack.” Kong pointed to the little ginger one who was now fast asleep in his sibling’s arms. Bones hummed as he sat down, keeping the babies in his lap while Kong sat next to him. “Alex and Eiji told me they think he wanted to name ‘em after Shorter.” 

“Well, yeah, I think so with a name like Shortstack.” Bones poked the aforementioned in the nose. They barely moved, snuggling ever closer to the mottled black and white one. “What about this one? The one with the little mittens?” Bones scratched the head of the other, its head reaching up as if in offense, before setting back down. 

“I dunno, nobody mentioned it. They’re a cutie though.” Kong reached over to pet it, a very tiny audible purr starting and ending very quickly. They both paused, looking at each other. Kong looked close to tears. “Bones, she likes me!” his voice was just an excited whisper but it still warmed him to his core. 

“Fuckin’ dork, of course she likes you, who wouldn’t!” Bones teasingly shoved at his shoulder, giggling when he didn’t even move, just staring down at the kittens in awe. “I think that might’ve been the first time she purred though, so don’t tell Ash.” Bones leaned in conspiratorially, “Everybody knows about Ash’s weird jealous streak when it comes to domestics.” 

Bones paused, grinning before moving in quickly to place a kiss on Bones’ nose. Bones huffed, almost falling back with his surprise, while Bones chuckled warmly at him. Bones pouted, feeling his cheeks flare up. 

“Don’t scare me like that, I’m still holding the babies!” His voice was incredulous, a tad bit whiny and high pitched but it was fine. Kong still adored it and he always made sure he knew that. Kong sighed out a breath, leaning onto the pillows of the couch. 

“Sorry, sorry, you just looked cute s’all.” Kong went back to giving the cats attention, a few head pats and scratches here and there. The sight made something deep in Bones’ chest light up. 

“Do you ever want to get cats?” He felt nervous for some reason, like he was encroaching somehow. Kong hummed, thinking. 

“Yeah, maybe. Or a dog? I’m not sure just yet.” He looked down at the cats once more before returning his gaze to Bones. “Why do you ask?” 

“What do you think that would look like?” Bones tangled his fingers in the knitted blanket Jessica had given Ash. It was a fairly smooth yarn, a nice muted flowery pattern. Nice to look at but not too bright. 

“Well I think we’d have to have a cat tree, though I kinda want to get an older cat from the shelter, if that’s alright with you.” He nodded over to the five foot tall tree Ash had gotten while overcompensating. “If we did get one, it would be a bit smaller I think.” 

“We?” Bones held his breath. Kong also took pause, even in his petting of the kittens. They took offense to this, nuzzling closer to him in hopes of getting him to start moving again. He did, eventually. 

“Yeah, I mean... we already live together, even if it's mainly just the both of us crashing at the hideout.” Kong chuckled slightly at the kittens, before turning back to Bones. “I’ve been thinking about it and… couldn’t we try for it? Y’know? I know Ash and Eiji are different from us in a lot of ways, but I think if they can give planning a nice future a shot, so can we.” There was a lull in the conversation, noises from the street below feeling uncomfortably distant for both of them. 

“God you’re so fuckin’ sweet, I’m gonna get a toothache here!” Bones was the first to say something, trying to hide his welling tears. Kong immediately lit up, beaming with the force of at least a few suns. 

“Is that a yes?” You could tell when he spoke that he was elated. Bones sputtered, heat flaring up to his ears. 

“Yes, yes, of course it’s a yes, you fuckin’-” He raised his hands up, making some kind of gesture before letting his head fall down onto Kong’s chest with a small oomph. Kong laughed, and he felt it resonate through the both of them, the tiny bed between them quiet for the moment. It all felt perfectly natural. 

Later on that night, when Ash got back and found the two of them, asleep holding each other with the cat bed sitting on the coffee table, he couldn’t even find it in himself to tell them off for leaving all the cabinets in the kitchen open. He could wait to chew them out until they were awake at least. For now, he tiptoed around and pried the bottle of formula from Kong’s hand. It immediately felt around for something to hold and found itself wrapping around Bones’ midsection. Ash felt he was intruding, so he gathered up the cats and left the two tangled together on the sofa. They deserved their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it!!!!! make sure to prioritize ur health and safety n since this fic is abt kittens,..,,.,, spay n rescue if u can!! :DDD comments r always appreciated just know if uve left a comment on anything ive written i can and Would die for u


End file.
